wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział XVIII
U Kurowskiego w hotelu byli już zebrani prawie wszyscy, którzy stanowili to ścisłe kółko; siedzieli dookoła wielkiego okrągłego stołu, zastawionego butelkami i oświetlonego srebrnymi kandelabrami o kilkunastu świecach. Trawiński przyszedł z Borowieckim, którego zabrał po drodze. Przyszli właśnie na zajadłą filipikę Kesslera, który schrypniętym, syczącym nienawiścią głosem mówił: - Ani jedna, ani dziesięć waszych fabryk nie stworzy przemysłu waszym. Musicie się pierwej ucywilizować, musicie stworzyć sobie pewną kulturę przemysłową, zanim wasze usiłowania przestaną budzić śmiech. Ja was znam dobrze! Wy jesteście bardzo zdolni, bo przecież połowa różnych głośnych grajków i śpiewaków w Europie - to Polacy, Wy jesteście zdolni, śliczni wielcy panowie, czemu nie jedziecie do Monaco? Czemu zaniedbujecie sezony w Nizzy, w Paryżu, we Włoszech? Tam budzilibyście podziw, a wy tak lubicie, żeby was podziwiano! Przecież wy wszystko robicie dla podziwu, dla pokazania się przed światem, dla pięknego frazesu! Wasza praca, szlachetność, sztuka, literatura, życie - jest tylko frazesem, mniej więcej dobrze deklamowanym dla galerii, a jeśli tej brak - dla samego siebie. Wy jesteście bankruci przedtem, zanim zaczęliście cośkolwiek mieć. Wy jesteście królami flirtu ze wszystkim. Mówię bez uprzedzeń, mówię, to, co zauważyłem, szereg spostrzeżeń czysto anatomicznych, zasadniczych. Jesteście dziećmi udającymi dorosłych. Zamilkł i pił wino, które mu Kurowski nalewał skwapliwie. - Masz pan rację i nie masz pan racji. Świnia, gdyby rozumowała o orle, dajmy na to, rozumowałaby podobnie; gdyby porównała swoje niechlujstwo, swój brudny chlew, swoją ordynarność barbarzyńską, swoją siłę głupią i brutalną, swój wstrętny, rechoczący głos, swój rozum sprowadzony tylko do najobfitszego nażerania się, gdyby to wszystko porównała z pięknościami orła, z jego żądzą swobody, z jego chęcią do podsłonecznych wzlotów, z jego dumą, miłością obszarów - znienawidziłaby go i pogardzała nim. - To, coś pan mówił, nie jest syntezą, a tylko gniewnym warczeniem osobnika niższego gatunku - odpowiedział Kurowski, znowu dolewając mu wina. - Wszystko mi jedno, czym jest, bo nienawidzę i pogardzam wami. - Za drzwi z nim! - krzyknął Myszkowski zrywając się z krzesła. - Daj pokój! Jego nienawiść jest sprawdzianem naszej siły. Kessler już nic nie odpowiedział, wyciągnął się w fotelu i odczytywał jakiś list brudny i pomięty i uśmiechał się złowrogo. - Prędko wyczerpaliście temat - zauważył Karol. - Kessler pluje - pozwalamy, bo odsłania przy tym swoje dziecinne ząbki. A przy tym ośmiesza się zupełnie, tym przekonaniem, że skoro nam nawymy-śla, obrzuci rasową pogardą i nienawiścią, to my z rozpaczy przepadniemy lub ze strachu ustąpimy miejsca tym mądrym, pracowitym, cywilizowanym, szlachetnym Niemcom. Głupi! nie wie, że naród, aby mógł żyć, rozwijać się i zwyciężać, musi być smagany batami nienawiści, musi być otoczony kołem szakalów gotowych go rozszarpać, a nie aniołami nucącymi hymny pokoju i miłości. - Świat jest liczbą, powiedział Pitagoras, ale ty, Kessler, jesteś tylko zerem, przeraźliwym zerem, odosobnionym zerem - zawołał ze złością Myszkowski. - Napijmy się - zaproponował Moryc, który zwykle słuchał tylko. Napili się raz i drugi, zapalili cygara i milczeli czas jakiś. Trawiński, który lubił rzucać luźne myśli i spostrzeżenia, nie związane z tokiem rozmowy, przerwał ciszę i zaczął mówić jasnym, bardzo melodyjnym głosem: - Człowiek żyjący wyrachowaniem, człowiek, dobrze funkcjonujące kółko wielkiej maszyny ogólnej, tworzy tylko szare tło społeczne, to zero w postępie, a wielkość w utrzymaniu status quo, to w najlepszym razie konserwator cywilizacji, ale nie jej twórca. - Czego pan chcesz, do czego zmierzasz, do kultu jednostek - rzucił żywo Wysocki. - Stwierdzam tylko, że jednostki wybitne prowadzą świat naprzód, że bez nich byłaby noc, panowanie chaosu i ślepych żywiołów. - A skądże się biorą te jednostki? Spadają z księżyca z gotowymi już tablicami praw, postępu, odkryć, wynalazków, co? Czy też są produktem tej szarej masy "konserwatorów", tego tła społecznego. Tak? A jeśli tak, to skończyłem - zawołał zaciekle, podkręcił wąsy, otrzepał klapy, wyciągnął mankiety i gotów już był do zajadłej dysputy. - Skończ pan ostatecznym wnioskiem - powiedział wolno Trawiński. - Jednostki wybitne, które jak pan mówi, prowadzą świat, te geniusze sztuki, wiedzy, czynu, uczucia itd., to tylko bezwiedne instrumenty, przez które wypowiada się ich rasa, naród czy państwo, które ich z siebie wyłoniło. Ich wielkość jest w zupełnej proporcji do wielkości środowiska. Oni są wklęsłym zwierciadłem po to, żeby w nim odbijać i ogniskować wszystkie marzenia, pragnienia i potrzeby swego narodu. Dlatego trudno przypuszczać, żeby wśród Papuasów urodził się Kopernik lub Hoene-Wroński. - Podobnymi faktami przekonam pana, że jest inaczej, że geniusze nie są wytworem swoich ras, a czymś zupełnie innym, ale pierwej opowiem starą legendę o genezie geniuszów: Kiedyś, dawno, było źle pomiędzy ludźmi, źle pomiędzy zwierzętami, źle wśród całej przyrody, źle wśród jaskiń, źle wśród puszcz, źle w głębiach wód i źle w nieskończonościach. Panował zły bóg Chaos i jego dzieci: Zazdrość, Nienawiść, Przemoc, Głód i Mord. Wszyscy walczyli .przeciw wszystkim, więc jękami i płaczem rozbrzmiewały długo przestrzenie, aż zbudziły z zadumy Indrę, spoczywającego w głębiach wszechświata. Słuchał długo, spojrzał na ziemię i patrzył, aż serce wezbrało mu współczuciem i zdrój boskich łez, jak deszcz pereł, popłynął w przestrzenie i kilka z nich rozpryśniętych padło na ziemię; z nich powstali i powitają geniusze prowadzący zbłąkaną, biedną ludzkość do światła, na powrót w łono Indry. Zrodzeni z litości boskiej są litością, światłem, miłością i zbawieniem dla ludzkości. Bajka jak bajki, gdyby nie była cudowną, nie miałaby sensu - zawołał Wysocki i zaczęli gwałtownie przekonywać się nawzajem, nie przerywając nawet przy kolacji, którą podano wkrótce, ale mówili ciszej, bo Kurowski się ożywił i wplątał do rozmowy, która z wolna stała się ogólna. Borowiecki tylko nie mógł się rozruszać, mówił mało i nie słuchał, pił natomiast wiele i spoglądał niecierpliwie na towarzystwo, bo pragnął pozostać sam z Kurowskim, ale nikt nie myślał o odejściu, zwłaszcza teraz, przy czarnej kawie, gdy Kurowski, podniecony nieco, gładził swoją posrebrzoną już kruczą brodę i błyszcząc orzechowymi, oczami, które w miarę ekscytacji stawały się podobne do tygrysich, rzucał w rozmowie snopami paradoksalnych aforyzmów. Oto niektóre z nich: "Uczciwość miewa chwile nudy, a wtedy się jej strzeżcie." "Można być nawet i cnotliwym, ale pod warunkiem, aby od czasu do czasu występek zaprosić na obiad." "Kto pragnie sprawiedliwości, może ją mieć - kupiwszy." "Czym się różni deista od ateusza? Tylko odwrotnym biegunem głupoty." "Nie ma takiego łajdaka, który by chwilami nie macał się po bokach, czy mu nie wyrastają skrzydła anioła." "Łódź wyznaje wszystkie przykazania prócz jednego - nie kradnij." "Prawda najdrożej kosztuje społeczeństwa cywilizowane, więc nie obawiajmy się, nie zapanuje nigdy." "Słuchamy praw i cenimy je - jeśli są poparte bagnetami." "Nasza cywilizacja jest za duża dla naszych dusz, jeszcze barbarzyńskich, dla naszych instynktów, jeszcze dzikich. Ubieramy się w nią niby karły w strój olbrzymów." "To, co wiemy, można porównać do zapałki płonącej w mrokach wieczności." "Kto się mógł cały oddać jednej idei - niech się tym nie chwali, bo musiał mieć niewiele do oddania." "Nie ma ludzi złych i dobrych - są tylko głupi i mądrzy." Kessler nie mógł już dłużej słuchać spokojnie, wzruszył pogardliwie ramionami i zawołał: - Bawicie się jak dzieci pustymi bańkami słów, a ja pójdę do domu. - Jestem tego samego zdania - powiedział dwuznacznie Kurowski. Kessler pozostał. Rozmowa przeszła na literaturę, którą prowadził Myszkowski, bo powiedział Borowieckiemu, drwiącemu z entuzjastów literackich: - Na początku była pieśń i na końcu będzie pieśń, a nie podręcznik do przędzenia wełny czesankowej. Ale z tym mniejsza! Podniósł się, popatrzył jakoś dziwnie, jakby z pewnym żalem na zebranych i powiedział: - Napijcie się ze mną na pożegnanie, jutro wyjeżdżam do Australii. Zaczęli się śmiać i pili, ale on powtórzył poważnie; - Nie śmiejcie się, daję wam słowo honoru, że jutro w nocy opuszczam Łódź na zawsze. - Gdzie? po co? dlaczego? - posypały się pytania. - W świat, prosto przed siebie, a po co? Aby być z daleka od Europy i cywilizacji fabrycznej, mam tego bagna już dosyć, duszę się w nim, tonę, umieram. Jeszcze parę lat, a zgniłbym tutaj ze szczętem, a ja chce żyć i dlatego wyjeżdżam. Zaczynam życie na nowo, po ludzku. - Ale dlaczego? - wołali zdumieni i poruszeni tym niezwykłym postanowieniem. - Dlaczego? Bo się nudzę, bo mi zbrzydła tyrania praw, obyczajów, stosunków, instytucyj, bo mi zbrzydła ta stara łajdaczka Europa, obmierzły fałsze, obmierzły wszelkie przepisy, które mną rządziły i nie pozwalały nigdy być sobą - wszystko mi obmierzło i wszystko mnie za mocno boli, abym dalej mógł znosić. - A czyż gdzie indziej będzie wam lepiej? - Przekonam się dopiero. Bywajcie mi zdrowi. Żegnali się z nim, ale wszyscy namawiali do pozostania, bo go lubili i pomimo dziwactw cenili bardzo. Kurowski tylko nic nie mówił, śledził go oczami, a potem, całując na pożegnanie, szeptał: - Dobrze robicie. Gdybym nie czuł obowiązku warowania tutaj do końca, do ostatniego tchu, poszedłbym z wami. Jeśli wam będzie potrzeba pieniędzy, napiszcie. - Cóż, u diabła, przecież zabieram ze sobą największe kapitały, bo zdrowe ręce i głowę. Nie jadę przecież, aby uwodzić kobiety lub bawić się, jadę żyć wolno i swobodnie. Wspomnijcie mnie czasem, jeśli chcecie, i pamiętajcie, nie marnujcie życia na robienie pieniędzy, nie róbcie z siebie bydląt pociągowych, nie stawajcie się maszynami, nie znikczemniajcie się pracą nadmierną. Ucałował wszystkich, a najmocniej Kurowskiego i podrwiwając, aby ukryć wzruszenie, wyszedł. - Wariat! - mruknął pogardliwie Kessler i również zaraz wyszedł z Morycem i Wysockim. Pozostał tylko Kurowski i Borowiecki. Kurowski zamglonymi oczami patrzył w jakąś dal i nie mógł stłumić żalu, jaki go przepełnił za odjeżdżającym. - Chwilę ci tylko zajmę - zaczął Borowiecki. - Siadaj, mamy dosyć jeszcze czasu do rana - powiedział, wskazując na okno, na świt przeciekający przez zapocone szyby. Karol długo opowiadał o swojej fabryce i stanie interesów, o potrzebie pozbycia się spólników, przytaczał zmowę, jaką zrobiono na niego, a w końcu zaproponował wejście do spółki. Kurowski długo myślał, wypytywał o szczegóły, aż rzekł: - Zgoda, ale pod jednym warunkiem, Z góry uprzedzam, że warunek ważny i... może trochę dziwny. - Postaw go. - Może ci się nie podobać, ale... ale przyjmij spokojnie, po kupiecku. - Czekam z ciekawością. - Nie ożenisz się z Anką! Borowiecki porwał się z krzesła, rumieniec oblał mu twarz, ale rumieniec nagłej, oślepiającej radości. Miał ochotę rzucić mu się na szyję, ale rychło się powstrzymał, oblókł twarz w surowość i szukał kapelusza. - Mówiłem, przyjmij spokojnie, po kupiecku. A zresztą, mówmy szczerze, nie oszukujmy samych siebie, bo znamy się obaj zbyt dobrze. - Dobrze, mówmy szczerze. - Wejdę do cichej spółki z tobą, żebyś mógł po- i zbywać się długów i wyrzucić dotychczasowych spólników, ale za to ty zwrócisz słowo pannie Annie i ożenisz się, z kim zechcesz, choćby z Madą Mullerówną. - A ty z Anką? - To moja rzecz, co potem będzie, zwróć jej tylko słowo i nie męcz dłużej. Dziewczynę zabija to położenie, sama nie powie przecież. - Zrobiłbym to dawno sam, myślałem i myślę o tym często, ale się boję, bo przy jej uczuciowości, a przy tym, przy tym... - Przy tym, o ile mnie się zdaje, ona was nie kocha, więc zrobicie jej łaskę. - Coś wiem o tym - powiedział dotknięty najboleśniej jego słowami. - No i wy jej nie kochacie. - Tu powiem, że to znowu moja rzecz. Tyle wam powiem, że dokąd ona nie zerwie ze mną, będę jej narzeczonym i ożenię się wkrótce. Dziwię się, że mogliście mi zaproponować podobną aferę - zakończył na j niespodziewanie j bardzo wzburzony. - Macie rację, byłem widać nie dość trzeźwym i niedobrze argumentowałem. - Dobranoc. Kurowski podał mu rękę i patrzył za nim z głębokim żalem, a potem zadzwonił i kazał natychmiast zaprzęgać do wyjazdu. - Biedna Anka! - szepnął. Tom II Rozdział XVIII